


Hair

by Restless_Reader



Series: Newt_tober 2020 [8]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Reader/pseuds/Restless_Reader
Summary: Newt_tober day 9
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Series: Newt_tober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951423
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Hair

In the last three years Newt took care of the others. Even when he was feeling like giving up, he would always have a comforting word for the other boys. 

He wasn’t so good at taking care of himself, especially after the incident. He left his hair grow, cutting them now and then almost without even looking. The results was that now they reached his shoulders in a really messy way and they were almost always in the way of whatever things he was doing. 

Soon a new Greene would have come up through the box. Some of the other boys would start to introduce him as Mama Newt to the newcomer, like they did with Chuck, if he didn’t do something about the long hair.

It was time to cut them.

He managed to find a pair of scissors and a quiet place where no one would interrupt him and started to cut them. 

It took him some time, not being able to see behind himself, but he did it.

There was no comment from the Gladers when he went back. Except for Minho. 

“I thought you were really going for the Mama Newt look for the new Greene, I was even trying to grow a moustache to be Papa Minho!” 

The boy said grinning when they were alone, obviously joking. 

If looks could kill, Minho would be dead.


End file.
